


Путь Петры Паркер

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswap, Good Peter, Out of Character, Petra Parker - Freeform, Protective Peter Parker, Psychology, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, Мэй Паркер, Петра Паркер, Русский | Russian, Тони Старк - Freeform, фем!питер паркер - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Жизнь Петры никогда не была сахаром, но она очень смелая и отважная, чтобы продолжать свое движение вперед. И это ее путь к становлению героем.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Путь Петры Паркер

**Author's Note:**

> Слегка альтернативная хронология событий в жизни лучшей девочки.  
> Приятного прочтения!

Когда Петру Мэй Паркер укусил радиоактивный паук, то это событие стало одним из первых ее испытаний.

Да, когда ей было четыре года, то ее родители умерли, оставив девочку одну в этом мире. Тогда она впервые в своей жизни познала горечь утраты, но это незначительно сказалось на ней. Потому что, признаем, каким бы умным не был ребенок, он не способен в полной мере осознать факт смерти, принять все возможные последствия и продолжить жить с этим грузом на сердце. Время делало свое дело, и с каждым годом некогда родные черты родителей стирались из памяти девочки, а на их место пришли новые образы любимых дяди и тети. Так что мама и папа для маленькой Петры просто ушли из жизни, оставив после себя грусть и полузабытые воспоминания вместе с колким статусом "сироты".

Петра Мэй Паркер не слишком задумывалась о своей будущей жизни. Просто не было повода. Она, как и все дети, мечтала о невероятной жизни, встрече со своим кумиром, да просто о светлом будущем. В отличие от своих сверстников она не меняла профессию своей мечты каждую неделю, маленькая пятилетняя Петра точно знала, что будет изобретателем, прямо как Старк. Это яркое живое солнышко просто бежало вперед по дороге жизни, не встречая преград, а те, которые она находила, то просто перепрыгивала, продолжая свое движение. Годы шли, и ей пришлось встретиться с действительностью, где остальные дети не были такими же дружелюбными, как и она. Но даже их насмешки и тычки не останавливали Петру и она, не теряя своего настроя, упрямо двигалась дальше, наслаждаясь каждым прожитым днем.

Когда же на экскурсии Озкорп подростка укусил паук, то, наверное, впервые Петра так сильно споткнулась о преграду на своем пути, что просто упала, проехавшись коленками по дороге, сдирая их до самых костей. Необычная болезнь, которая свалила ее с ног заставила пролежать в муках почти неделю, и девушке ничего не оставалось, как надеяться, что все скоро закончится. После обнаружения новых способностей Петре ничего не оставалось кроме того, как подняться и двигаться дальше, навстречу своему будущему, совершенно не подозревая об огромной пропасти впереди.

И быть может, она смогла бы добиться своего, если бы не смерть дяди Бена. Это было слишком внезапно, неожиданно и страшно. Она ничего не успела сделать, чтобы защитить одного из самых дорогих людей. Дядя умер на ее руках, истекая кровью, а страх сковал девушку, оставив в голове лишь одну мысль, бившейся перепуганной пичугой: "Это не может произойти с дядей Беном. Только не с ним". Когда прохожие смогли оттащить девушку от трупа, то ее настигла запоздалая истерика.

Позже, ночами, Петра не раз просыпалась от собственного крика, который так и не вырывался из ее горла. Не до конца отойдя ото сна, она продолжала ощущать тяжесть тела дяди, а также теплую липкую кровь на своих руках. В такие моменты она замирала, вслушиваясь в тишину, но в итоге слышала сдавленные всхлипы тети Мэй в своей комнате. Она всегда плакала в подушку, иногда сжимая в руке вещи своего мужа, стараясь не разбудить свою племянницу, ведь им обеим предстоял тяжелый день. Даже смерть Бена не остановила жизнь вокруг них, приходилось двигаться дальше, ходить в школу и на работу, преодолевая себя. Петра всегда тяжело вздыхала, и, захватив с собой подушку и одеяло перебиралась на подоконник, устраиваясь там поудобнее. В окне виднелся маленький кусочек звездного неба, который было трудно разглядеть из-за освещения города. Как-то дядя Бен рассказывал про созвездия, когда Петра поинтересовалась космосом. Он был невероятным. Так и проводила она остаток ночи за размышлениями, вслушиваясь в тихие всхлипы тети, которые затихали под утро. А затем начинался новый день, и Мэй будила Петру к завтраку, старясь делать вид, будто бы это и не она плакала всю ночь. И умная племянница поддерживала эту игру также делая вид, что будто бы не замечает красных глаз тети и что будто бы это не она сама просыпается каждую ночь от кошмаров, в которых умирает дядя.

За все эти бессонные ночи Петра успела передумать многое. Как, например, то, что текущее ее состояние очень сильно напоминает бездонную пропасть, в которую она упала, а теперь и не знает как из нее выбраться, так что остается только падать, надеясь, что хуже не станет, и на дне не окажется острых шипов, которые добьют ее. А также то, как много таких вот дядей Бенов умирает каждый день. Сколько людей лишаются каждый день свои родных и близких из-за мелочных воришек и хулиганов, которые не осознают ценности жизни. Эти размышления пока не сформировались в что-то более осмысленное и кружили на границе сознания, зарождая смутное беспокойство.

Однажды, вернувшись после школы, вымотанная девушка осторожно легла на диван, собираясь лишь на пять минут прикрыть глаза... Проснулась она от звука сирен за окном. Стараясь выбраться из сонных пут, Петра поднялась с дивана, потирая глаза. Уже наступил вечер, и солнце начало садиться, окрашивая стены дома в огненные оттенки. На кофейном столике лежала записка, в которой Мэй писала, что сегодня она задержится допоздна, а также то, что она очень сильно любит Петру. Сердце девушки сжалось, и на секунду стало трудно дышать от нахлынувших чувств. Выдохнув, она включила телевизор, чтобы как-то отвлечься от своих мыслей. По нему крутили выпуск новостей, в котором рассказывалось о новой успешной операции Мстителей. Петра замерла, вглядываясь в изображение, наконец-то до конца осознавая мысль, которая не давала ей покоя.

С самого детства она слышала истории про героев, невероятные подвиги Капитана Америки во время войны, историю становления Железного человека, которая заставляла стынуть кровь в жилах, научные исследования доктора Беннера, сложные миссии мисс Романофф, крутую работу мистера Бартона. Эти люди делали вещи, которые давали надежду простым жителям Америки на спокойное будущее. Но почему-то, получив свои силы, Петра совершенно забыла о своем искреннем желании помогать окружающим. Она бы могла помогать людям в мелочах, делая жизнь проще. А для начала она могла бы стать героем для своей тети.

Девушка поднялась на ноги, собирая свои вещи, разбросанные по дому. Закинув их в свою комнату, Петра направилась в душ, решив освежить свою голову, а затем переодеться. В ее голове слишком долго было множество ненужных мыслей. Тетя Мэй отважно держалась все это время, ей, наверное, гораздо хуже, чем племяннице. Они ничего не могут сделать, так что остается лишь двигаться вперед, стоит помочь Мэй пережить трагедию, например, проявив заботу и внимание.

Девушка, сменив одежду, направилась в свою комнату, решив для начала сделать уроки. Завершив все свои школьные дела, Петра написала тете, интересуясь, когда она вернется домой. Получив ответ, Паркер прикинула, что может успеть немного прибраться дома и приготовить пасту. Ободряюще улыбнувшись своему отражению, Петра принялась за выполнение намеченных целей. Осторожно убрав вещи на свои места и согнав пыль с полок, Петра двинулась на кухню. Признаться, ни Мэй, ни Петра не слишком жаловали готовку. Она была иногда слишком сложной, зачастую превращаясь в катастрофу. Хотя еда, приготовленная Петрой, была вполне приемлемой, а вот результаты неравной борьбы Мэй с кухней оставляли желать лучшего... Прикинув, что приготовить пасту она уж точно сумеет, Петра принялась за дело.

Когда же соус был уже готов и оставалось доварить пасту, в прихожей раздался щелчок двери.

— Милая, я дома!

Петра, быстро стянув фартук, вышла к тёте.

— Как прошел день? — поинтересовалась девушка, пока тетя снимала обувь.

Уловив изменения в поведении ребенка, Мэй бросила короткий взгляд и с призрачной улыбкой заметила:

— Как и всегда, нет ничего, с чем я бы не справилась, — принюхавшись, она поинтересовалась. — А чем это так вкусно пахнет?

Вспомнив о недоваренной пасте Петра спохватилась, убегая назад на кухню и оттуда прокричала, пока снимала кастрюлю с конфорки:

— У меня сегодня было настроение что-то приготовить! На ужин у нас будет паста.

— Паста? Давно ее не было.

Пока тетя Мэй переодевалась, Петра разложила пасту по тарелкам, поставив их на стол. Женщина улыбнулась глазами, наблюдая за своей племянницей. Поцеловав волосы девушки, Мэй села с ней за стол, приступая к ужину. Пока они ели, тетушка расспрашивала о школе, обо всем, что произошло за день. Петра охотно рассказала об очередном споре на тему Звездных войн, постаралась вспомнить какие-то забавные моменты с уроков. Тоска и боль, сковывающие сердце, незаметно отступали, позволяя дышать чуточку свободнее. С этим можно было жить. Это был лишь первый шаг на пути становления кем-то большим.

Вторым не менее важным решением была попытка помочь случайному прохожему. Петра возвращалась домой после поздних занятий, слушая музыку. Она почти дошла до дома, как услышала крики о помощи из узкой улочки. Девушка замерла и после секундной задержки, бросила рюкзак рядом со стеной, натянула капюшон поглубже и побежала в сторону звуков.

Какой-то мужчина зажимал девушку рядом со стеной, пока та рыдала, умоляя отпустить ее, дрожа всем телом. Не раздумывая, Петра впечатала кулак в челюсть насильника, и тот резко отлетел к другой стене, сильно ударившись, и потерял сознание. Девушка осторожно повернула голову в сторону жертвы и севшим голосом произнесла:

— Звони в полицию.

Девушка часто закивала, стараясь подавить всхлипы и дрожащими руками набрала номер. Захлебываясь она объяснила ситуацию диспетчеру и потом отключила телефон. Петра неловко стояла, понимая, что ее тело оцепенело. Это все произошедшее было таким чуждым и одновременно правильным, что мысли сбивались в кучу. Она смотрела на мужчину, который лежал, опираясь о стену и на девушку, что беспомощно дрожала, плача. Когда раздался звук полицейских сирен вдалеке, Петра попыталась прочистить горло, которое сдавило, и, аккуратно положив руку на плечо, заверила:

— Все будет хорошо.

Сама не понимая своего страха, внезапно возникшего в сердце, Петра сорвалась с места, выбегая из улочки и подхватывая рюкзак. Практически не останавливаясь, девушка добежала до дома и влетела в пустую комнату, часто дыша. Скинув рюкзак, Петра ринулась в ванную, врубая кран. Засунув голову под холодную струю воды, она попыталась прийти в себя...

Прошло несколько дней с того случая, когда мысли Петры вернулись к идее помогать людям. У нее была сила, с которой она могла бы останавливать нарушителей. Ее родной город стал бы чуточку спокойнее и безопаснее. Так, она придумала формулу для своей искусственной паутины, набрала деталей, чтобы собрать веб-шутеры, продумала дизайн костюма, в котором бы она могла бегать по городу и ее бы не узнали. На улицах появился новый герой Человек-Паук. Это было забавно, ведь в мешковатой одежде не было видно ее фигуры, так что Петру спутали с парнем. Поначалу было немного обидно, но девушка, немного подумав, решила, что в этом нет ничего плохого и продолжила помогать людям. Со временем она собрала модуль голоса, чтобы ее не узнали знакомые, ведь не знаешь, кого можешь встретить. Однажды и Мэй могла бы понадобиться помощь.

Так, Петра смогла выбраться из огромной бездны боли и отчаяния, обретя смысл в помощи людям, и продолжила свой путь, теперь уже уверенно отмеряя шаги, пока впереди маячили новые перспективы. Днем она ходила в школу, проводя время со своим лучшим другом Недом, а ночью летала над городом, помогая прохожим в беде.  
Однажды Петра натолкнулась на убийцу своего дяди, но, собрав волю в кулак, Паркер сдала мужчину в полицию, застав его на месте преступления. На следующий день она опознала грабителя в участке, а после дала показания в суде. Единственным оставшимся напоминанием о законченном деле в жизни Петры остались кошмары о смерти дяди и все более редкие звуки плача из комнаты тети по ночам.

Но привычный мир девушки чуть не пошел трещинами, когда после школы в гостиной она внезапно обнаружила Старка, мило разговаривающего с тетей. Легкая паника накрыла ее с головой и еле сдерживаясь, Петра наблюдала, как ее кумир легко разоблачил ее геройства. В ту секунду она больше всего боялась услышать осуждения, увидеть разочарование в глазах человека, которого чуть ли не боготворила. Но тяжелый груз упал с души, когда он предложил дело со Мстителями. Тогда Петра незаметно выдохнула от облегчения, и едва соображая от счастья согласилась помочь.

Старк успел еще не раз пожалеть о своем решении привлечь подростка к такому серьезному делу. Хотя заметить девушку действительно стоило, ведь она оказалась невероятно умной для своего возраста, хоть и не лишенной подросткового максимализма. Вечера, проведенные вместе с ней в мастерской позволяли расслабиться и почувствовать себя как дома, и чем дальше, тем больше Старк привыкал к этой беспокойной девушке, что с таким энтузиазмом могла говорить обо всем на свете. От того так больно было, когда он забрал костюм. Паркер это казалось огромным предательством, и понадобилось немного времени, чтобы очнуться и вспомнить, что геройством она занималась и до того, как встретилась с человеком, которого она называла наставником. Так что, нацепив свой старый костюм, Петра поднялась после очередной подножки судьбы и продолжила свой путь. Она всегда была чрезвычайно сильной, так что Паркер справилась и с обвалившимся зданием, понимая, что это станет очередным кошмаром, что будет мучать ее, а пока что у нее были незаконченные дела...

Вся ее жизнь — сплошные испытания, которые возникают совершенно неожиданно, проверяя на прочность, стремясь понять, на что она способна, чтобы продолжить наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Ее путь тернистый и запутанный, на котором ей не раз предстоит упасть и подняться, продолжая борьбу со всеми обстоятельствами. Петра Паркер очень сильная и у нее есть люди, ради которых она готова продолжать движение вперед.


End file.
